Over the Edge
by tsutsuji
Summary: Shinou knows there is some well of passion hidden beneath his sage's calm exterior, and if there is, he intends to find it. Shinou/Daikenja. yaoi; warning for ambiguous consent.


**Title: Over the Edge (Make Me Lose Control)**  
Author: Tsutsuji  
Rating: M  
Warnings: yaoi, rough sex, ambiguous consent

Word count: 3191  
Written for springkink round VIII, Prompt: Nov. 5, Kyo Kara Maou, Shinou/Daikenja: rough sex - "who has more control/who's really in control?"  
Summary: "Shinou _knows_ there is something else, some hidden well of passion, lying in wait under his sage's terribly calm demeanor. There must be, and if there is, he intends to find it."

A/N: _Just pretend that "Shinou" and "Daikenja" are, like, translations for whatever they really would have called each other, since we never get to know their real names. And, assume this takes place after the defeat of Soushu but before Soushu's possession of Shinou starts to manifest itself - in other words, this takes place in happier times. Comments much appreciated, please - faves are nice, but reviews are absolute love! _

There is always that all-knowing, indulgent expression, and that quiet humility that Shinou is sure is entirely false, and lately, more and more often, there is that sly, sidelong glance over the shoulder, dark eyes peering up from the pages of a book, or looking out from behind that silky veil of night-black hair, before they turn away, not quite hiding a smile.

His sage is taunting him. He's sure of it. Daring to, only because he must think Shinou doesn't notice, or that he wouldn't follow where those dark eyes seem to be leading him.

One night, he does follow Daikenja to his room, unnoticed (he assumes), and slips inside before he can close the door.

Daikenja turns in surprise, dark hair swirling around his shoulders like a cloak. In the candle-lit room, his eyes are inky black, but for once, that maddening smile is startled away from his face.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't realize you wanted something..." he says. (He has only recently begun calling Shinou "my lord," after others in the newly founded kingdom began to. When Daikenja says it, there is a hint of mockery in the words; far from taking offense, Shinou finds the lack of reverence oddly comforting.) "How can I advise you this evening?" he asks solemnly, dignity quickly recovered.

Too much dignity. Too calm. Shinou _knows_ there is something else, some hidden well of passion, lying in wait under his sage's terribly calm demeanor. There must be, and if there is, he intends to find it.

"Didn't you?" he asks. He shuts the door and takes a step into the room, smiles, holding Daikenja's gaze. "Realize that I wanted something from you, that is?"

For the briefest moment, he sees it - a spark in the calm eyes, a flicker of triumph, as if the bait has been taken. Then it disappears, covered up by the sage's humble, thoughtful expression. He frowns, looking puzzled, as if he's trying to figure out what his king must be talking about.

"Or perhaps, you are the one who wants something, from me," Shinou suggests, taking another step.

Delicate eyebrows arch upward, disappearing behind the dark fringe of Daikenja's hair.

"Oh no, my lord, I would not presume..."

"Actually, you presume a great deal," Shinou says.

He grins playfully and steps closer. Daikenja finally takes a step backward, but he doesn't have room for another; his back is up against a solid oak chest, as high as his waist. Shinou takes the last step, cornering him there.

Daikenja's expression is still entirely calm.

"Do I?" he says.

"I think so," Shinou answers. "You presume that your enticing glances go unnoticed; you presume on my patience, and my virtue."

At the last word, Daikenja's expression finally flickers, eyebrows raised again but this time with amusement.

"I had not observed that my lord had any virtue for me to presume upon," he says.

"Ah, but isn't that precisely why you've lured me here with all those secret glances?"

"Lured you here!" Daikenja exclaims. He tips his head back to give Shinou a critical glance. "Well, I suppose you have become arrogant enough to believe that! I retreat to my room and the quiet company of my books, and you follow me here, still wearing the sweat and grime of your battle practice. Why would I want such rough, noisy company when all I wish is to study?"

"Ah, but that is precisely why your eyes follow me as they do, isn't it? Because I am rough and grimy and uncouth, and have no virtue? My rough edges intrigue you; in fact, my sage, I think they excite you!"

"My lord, I'm afraid that it is you who presumes too much..."

Shinou interrupts him by closing the distance between them; he plants his hands on the oak chest on either side of Daikenja, trapping him against it.

Daikenja's eyes go wide, pitch-black wells of surprise. His mouth turns down, eyebrows drawn together, an expression of indignant fury appears on his face when Shinou presses his entire body against his. Even in the candlelight, Shinou can see the color blossom on his cheeks, and when he moves his hips, he discovers exactly what he expected - and hoped - to find.

"My lord," Daikenja gasps in a choked whisper, turning his head away. His hands fist on Shinou's chest, pressing him back - but not with anywhere near the strength Shinou knows he really has. For all his love of books and his haughty remarks about unwashed warriors, Daikenja's sword arm is as strong as any other man's, when he needs it to be.

"Tell me," Shinou says, his voice dropping as he leans closer. He can feel the heat from the sage's turned-away face. "Try and tell me that you don't want this."

"Shinou..." Daikenja closes his eyes and tries to turn further away. He winces when Shinou shifts his stance, pressing his leg between the sage's and assuring himself again of the growing arousal evident under the Sage's robes.

"Tell me that you don't want _me_," he says, his voice a low growl. "Like _this_... "

With one hand still cornering Daikenja against the chest, he lifts his other hand to grab a handful of long, black hair, twists the thick strand to pull the sage's face around, and kisses him. Forcing his way in past another gasp of surprise, he can't help but revel in the heat and the thrust of Daikenja's tongue against his.

Daikenja makes startled sounds in his throat, and his hands turn from fists to claws, twisting in the fabric of Shinou's shirt, still pushing against his chest but clinging to him at the same time. He twists and scrambles, trapped between the chest and Shinou's body, but if he truly meant to get away, he is doing a poor job of it, and only succeeds in tangling himself more thoroughly, and in arousing Shinou even more as well.

And exciting himself, by the feel of it, Shinou thinks, grinning into the kiss triumphantly. Still holding Daikenja's head in place to deepen the kiss, he begins to paw at Daikenja's robes with his other hand, and feels the struggles, the breathy muffled protests, and the arousal all intensify.

When his rough hand finds bare skin, Daikenja jerks and stiffens against him, and finally succeeds in twisting his head away again. He gulps air, while Shinou only smiles and goes on kissing his face and neck, nipping at the sage's delicate skin.

"My... my lord!" Daikenja manages to gasp. "Do not... this is ... I did not..."

Countered by flushed skin and racing breath and the hardness Shinou feels prodding his leg, the protests are unconvincing. Shinou pulls back to look at him. His sage looks even more beautiful now, if that's even possible, all flushed and disheveled, nearly as rough and wild-looking now as Shinou must have been when he came in here fresh from swordplay.

The look of him like this, with his flushed skin and deep, black eyes, the soft shadow of his hair and the pale, smooth skin of his chest that Shinou has uncovered, and the scent of his skin, the familiar scent of parchment and velvet now heated by desire - all overwhelm Shinou's senses.

He finds he has lifted the sage onto the chest, and pressed in between his spread legs, and that he has pulled Daikenja's hands out of his way so he can taste the skin of his throat unhindered. He realizes he is thrusting his hips rhythmically already, twisting his body to try to rub their erections together through the layers of clothing bunched up between them. He notices that Daikenja's breath comes in irregular gasps with every thrust, as he laps his way down the sage's chest and sucks first at one nipple and then the other.

He becomes aware, vaguely, through a growing haze of lust, that Daikenja has gasped his name several times, and that his sage's wrists are twisting against his grasp. He does not let go, but yanks hard on them and jerks his head up to glare into the sage's dark eyes.

"Tell me!" he growls, with another pull on Daikenja's wrists and another thrust of his hips, "Say that you don't want this, and I swear I will stop now and leave you just as you are!"

He doesn't even know why he's said this. He knows he probably could not stop now if he tried to. Daikenja stares back at him, lips parted, unmoving except for the quick rise and fall of his chest. The muscles of his arms twitch under Shinou's grasp, but he doesn't pull away. After three sharp, rasping breaths, he closes his mouth and swallows hard. The mask of calm refinement passes over his face again, but it is a thin cover, and Shinou can see through it now.

Daikenja will not admit what he wants, but he can't deny it, either - not even when Shinou roughly pulls him up by the wrists so they are face to face again.

Dark eyes stare into his, pretending to be impassive. Shinou releases one wrist so that he can twist his fingers in tangled black hair at the back of the sage's neck and pull him into another kiss. The startled, helpless sound the sage makes when he thrusts his tongue inside sends him careening over the edge of sanity, and for a while he loses what little control he ever had.

For a while, Shinou is only dimly aware of the tangle and rip of clothes, of the bump of elbows and legs and bodies against the wall, the oak chest rocking under Daikenja, a confusion of struggles and gasps, faint protests and little moans caught short. All he knows for sure is that Daikenja's body is hard and hot beneath his, sliding together with his, just as enticing as those sidelong glances but much more certain.

"My lord!" Daikenja's voice suddenly catches him up short. He stops, catches his breath - and nearly laughs out loud at the sight he takes in. Daikenja is doubled up on top of the chest, one bare leg flailing out the side, the other hooked over Shinou's arm; his back is wedged against the wall, his hair spread out clinging to the wall and all around him; one arm is tangled at an awkward angle in his robes, the other hand scrambling to hold on to anything for leverage. Shinou has pulled him into this impossible position with his hands on the sage's naked thighs, trying - in vain, he now realizes - to get him into place to enter him.

"You are too beautiful for this," he says, not bothering to make sense. Daikenja glares at him and struggles to sit up. "Oh no, my sage, you are also too beautiful to let you get away from me now."

"But...!" Daikenja sputters, clamoring for his lost dignity. Shinou lets go of his legs and scoops him up in his arms - Daikenja gasps, claws at his shoulders, but that only helps Shinou as he lifts him around and deposits him onto Daikenja's bed, and drops down on top of him.

"Now," he growls. "One last chance, while I have my senses to give it to you. Stop me now or you are mine."

He has wedged his legs in between Daikenja's, pushing his knees back until Daikenja is raised up and open to him, and he sidles in until his cock hovers over him, the wet tip prodding at his entrance. The sage's body answers Shinou's question; his erection bobs in the air over his stomach, but Shinou wants to hear the answer in words.

He leans over him on all fours, hands gripping his arms through the veil of black hair that is spread out across them and all across the bed. "Tell me."

Daikenja glares back at him, but the impassive mask crumbles before his eyes. Black eyes fall closed and the sage swallows hard before he can speak.

"My lord...Shinou... I... am yours."

The rush of blood through Shinou's veins when he hears the passion in those words nearly blinds him. What was left of his sense deserts him when he presses inside Daikenja's body - the tight heat, and the desperate sounds that come from the sage's mouth, drive him on even though they take his breath away and leave him gasping. He watches through a haze of pain and lust as the mask seems to return to Daikenja's face, and although the sage's body tightens and the muscles in his arms tense into knots, he doesn't protest or struggle to get away from the rough invasion. Instead, once Shinou has pressed his way inside, Daikenja closes his eyes and throws his head back, and moans his name in a whisper that carries all the heat that his half-mocking "my lord" always lacks.

Trembling with the building urgency coiling up inside him, Shinou is too overwhelmed by the hot grip of Daikenja's body to go fast, at first, but slowly it becomes easier to move. Finally, he feels Daikenja relax and then clench around him, and sinks down onto him in relief. Releasing the sage's arms, he bends down so that he can taste him again, catching the salty tang of his skin, nipping at him, pulling him into his arms to bring him closer for more.

Daikenja scrabbles at his shoulders, claws at his back, as they begin to move faster and harder. Shinou lets go of all control, finally, plunging deep into blinding heat, only dimly aware of Daikenja's groans in his ears. Just when he thinks it will never end and this is all there is, he hears Daikenja breathe his name once again, feels him shudder underneath him, and all the coiled-up lust and desire inside him explodes.

He clings to the sage until he's finished, and then, just before he collapses, he pulls out and rolls to the side, and goes utterly limp with his arms and legs still draped - possessively - over the Sage's body.

The haze clears, slowly, then suddenly he remembers and opens his eyes.

"Did you - ?" he asks, suddenly urgent with concern. He lifts his head quickly enough to make it spin, and is relieved to see that Daikenja's stomach and chest are spattered with the evidence that he did not leave his lover waiting release. He may be rough and uncouth and lacking in virtue, but he is not quite that self-centered, after all.

Daikenja stretches beside him, like a cat, and slowly opens his eyes. One of Shinou's golden locks is curled around his finger, and the wise, indulgent smile has returned to his face - that same smile that so infuriated and inflamed Shinou, not the least bit dislodged by this moment of passion after all.

But before Shinou's irritation rises, he notices the bruise on Daikenja's upper arm, already darkening enough to see in the dim light. He looks closer at the beautiful, languid body stretched out beside him, hair and robes tangled beneath both of them and spread across the bed, skin still wet and gleaming in the light of burned-down candles - and sees the marks of his own teeth and hands on both arms, on his throat and his chest, and bruises from his fierce grip on Daikenja's thighs.

Full sense finally returns, as if he's been drugged and the air has suddenly cleared his head. Alarmed and ashamed of his loss of control, Shinou remembers what he hardly was aware of at the time. He sits up and leans over, running a questioning hand lightly over Daikenja's thighs.

"I hurt you...my sage, forgive me; even though you provoke me so, I never meant to be so rough! I had no right...You should have stopped me," he says sadly.

"My lord," Daikenja says - with the faint, mocking humor in the words again, but his smile is gentle and open as Shinou has rarely seen it - "Do you really think I'm that fragile? I may be only a scholar, but I am not nearly as tender and breakable as you seem to think I am."

"Clearly not," Shinou says, taken aback by the accusation. "But I never thought..."

"Ah, yes, you did," Daikenja says, in the same voice he uses when he's advising Shinou on some sensible course of action that he's trying to talk his way out of. "In fact, if you had not thought of me that way all along, I might not have had to resort to such - complicated measures to 'lure' you here. "

Shinou gapes at him, and feels like light is breaking through the clouds.

"Then I was right in thinking you like me for my rough edges and uncouth ways," he says, and he can't help but sound just a little smug, in spite of his concern for the hurt he's caused his sage.

"Apparently," Daikenja replies, with dry humor. "Although I admit," he continues thoughtfully, fingertips brushing over the mark of teeth on his ribs, "I was not aware of the depths of my own need, nor..." He raises his eyes and reaches instead for three red lines on Shinou's shoulder, marks that match the width of his own spread fingertips "Nor did I realize how strong my own reaction would be to having my desire fulfilled. Apologies, my lord."

Shinou notices for the first time that there are more faint lines of stinging pain like these on his back, and remembers Daikenja clinging to him at the end. A small price to pay for the relief of knowing that he was not mistaken, and that he did not just take something that he had no right to take from his sage.

"You don't need to apologize for these cat-scratches, Daikenja," he says, "only for nearly letting me do you serious harm. I'll take your word for it that I haven't done so this time, but promise me - if we are ever to be like this again - you will never allow me to truly hurt you. Promise you'll stop me if I ever lose my head and go beyond what you desire. You know you are the only one who can bring me to my senses when I've lost them!"

"I know I am," Daikenja agrees easily, "so it's a good thing you came to me when you needed a wise man to support you! But I trust you, Shinou, completely, or I would not have lured you to my bed in this way. I _am_ wise enough for that! I promise I won't allow you to harm your most valuable adviser, or yourself, for that matter. That is," he adds smugly, settling against Shinou's shoulder, "my job, after all."

Shinou sighs, pouting, feeling like he's just been gotten the better of in the conversation, although he isn't sure exactly how. But he has Daikenja - his body, his desire, and his trust - and that's worth being a wise man's fool.

~ end ~


End file.
